Los tiempos que cambian
by Escritor de media
Summary: Un pasado trágico, un presente insufrible y un reino en plena decadencia... ¡y todo esto antes de desayunar!, nada que una amante del chocolate y reina de la oscuridad de medio tiempo no pueda solucionar ¿verdad?, acompaña Eclipsa en su camino de retomar lo que por derecho le pertenece y reescribir su maldito legado en la historia. (portada propia y aun proceso)
1. PROLOGO

**Hola mis estimados nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean a este mi primer fic. Ubicado cronológicamente en el final de la tercera temporada, espero hacer de esto un pasatiempo habitual y crecer como escritor de paso. Surgido principalmente a mi fanatismo con este carismático personaje que nos robó el corazón aun en los escasos episodios en los que salió. Bueno sin más que decir por el momento, bien aventurados sean.**

 **Los tiempos cambian**

 **PROLOGO**

Hace tiempo atrás mucho antes que lo que una simple vida mortal pudiera recordar, existía una joven e inexperta princesa; llena de vida y única en su tipo. Hija prodiga de un grandioso linaje de gobernantes ilustres, tuvo más de lo que pudo desear cualquier otro, mucho más de lo ella misma pudo haber deseado. Una vida llena de mimos y con padres que, aunque muy "peculiares" a su manera, eran lo justamente necesarios para vivir más que bien en aquellos tiempos, mucho más que bien se podría decir. A pesar de ello esto no fue plenamente satisfactorio para ella; mucho más que cualquier otra cosa material y superficial o mucho más que cualquier ambicioso título honorifico que cualquier otro pudo haber deseado, lo que ella realmente quería era tener una vida normal con su familia.

Ciertamente toda esa parafernalia que lleva la vida de una princesa no llenaba su alma y aun en su muy joven edad pudo percatarse de ello, "Padres justamente necesarios" no era un término que le agradase y aunque muy en el fondo de ella los amaba no podía evitar pensar que necesitaba más atención por parte de ellos, aunque sabía perfectamente era un "lujo" que ellos no se podían dar…

La vida no era tan simple, de hecho, la situación de aquel joven reino requería gran parte de su atención y muchas veces poco más que eso. No era de extrañarse que la reina vistiera la mayor parte del tiempo su armadura de batalla más que un elegante y majestuoso vestido, mientras tanto el rey fungiendo principalmente como el explorador y embajador principal de aquellas extrañas tierras, por esto mismo era casi un milagro y muy valioso los breves y pocos momentos que pasaban con la joven heredera.

No era un secreto que su linaje manejaba no solamente el reino, sino que eran usuarios habilidosos de las artes mágicas casi innato en cada generación de gobernantes y ella no era una excepción. Entrenada desde muy joven como sus predecesoras la joven párvula desquito todo aquel tiempo libre con su muy extraño y peculiar mentor; pequeño y azulado era una forma de resumirlo, más viejo que incluso toda su propia sangre, él era el eterno guía de los que buscan conocimiento y específicamente a todos aquellos dueños del sagrado tesoro de la familia real.

La ausencia no grata de sus padres sumado a la natural curiosidad de los pequeños dieron con el tiempo a una de las más poderosas usuarias de la magia, pisando terrenos incluso no conocidos por cualquier otro usuario. Casi siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña criatura azul que con el tiempo se volvió más que un mentor un amigo, que parecía congeniar con su ahora nuevo dogma adoptado.

"Todo saber es buen saber"

Irónico el momento en que su propio lema se volvió en su contra cuanto supo todo lo que recaería sobre ella con la triste prematura muerte su madre y la extraña desaparición de su padre. Tonelada de nuevos y no tan gratos conocimientos sobre el reino cayeron como plomo sobre sus hombros.

El aquel lejano sueño de una vida normal se había esfumado por completo cuando la inesperada corona recaía sobre ella, heredando con ello un nuevo mar de responsabilidades y un millar de problemas de un todavía frágil reino.

Nada bueno salió de ello fácilmente se podría decir, un alma libre y curiosa ahora encerrada tras un trono rodeado de gigantescos ladrillos del castillo ¿Qué podría salir mal?... la respuesta es fácil… todo.

Forzada a un matrimonio entre nobles para reforzar la alianza entre los reinos y sumado a la tan odiada tarea de ser reina la condujo directamente a dejar escapar todo ese resentimiento y odio a través de uno de sus mayores y más temidos de los logros, experimentar con las artes oscuras.

Y con ello su vida se fue en una completa espiral de problemas, frustrada "en más de una forma" y reforzada con la ilusa esperanza todavía viva de libertad y amor correspondido, escapo con su único amante. Otro más grande de sus logros, la primera reina en convertirse en consorte de tal infame raza… un monstruo… para después abandonar por completo a su gente.

No era difícil prever las consecuencias de sus acciones ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero valió cada segundo que paso disfrutando una vez más el dulce y breve momento de felicidad de estar una vez más con una nueva familia.

La vida claro está no tardó mucho en cobrarle factura, tanto ella como su amante fueron encarcelados por tal traición, el pequeño fruto de auténtico amor que nació de ellos se le fue arrebatado para dejarlo a su suerte.

El fin había tocado a su puerta, pero no para siempre pues en bien sabido que el destino tiene muchos más giros antes de dejar caer el telón.

La odiada reina fue maldecida por la historia y condenada a la locura de permanecer congelada por la eternidad por el simple crimen de querer ser dueña de su propia vida…

Oh que triste calamidad para esta reina siempre maldita… su tormento reino poco más de 300 años antes de ser liberada por su propia supuesta descendencia. Ahora forzada a hacer un trato para obtener la más mínima posibilidad de salir del punto muerto en el que se encontraba.

Y aún más triste saber que tendría que verse forzada a levantar su mano con lo que alguna vez fue su único testamento en el mundo… su propia hija.

Pero esto no acabaría aquí ni de esta forma, ella no acabara hasta que obtenga lo que quiere… no… ella no cedería ahora, ni ahora ni nunca… o dejaría de llamarse ¡ECLIPSA LA REINA DE LA OSCURIDAD!

 **Esto continuara…**


	2. CAPITULO I - Evil

**Saludos una vez más osadas y curiosas almas que se atrevieron a echar un vistazo a su humilde lectura, les traigo su ahora nueva dosis semanal y agradezco el buen recibimiento que ha tenido.**

 **Dato curioso, el titulo debe su nombre a que no pude sacarme de la cabeza la letra de la canción "Evil de Interpol", ciertamente no pude negar el paralelismo con la pobre Eclipsa. Bueno sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo y se agradece cualquier buen comentario.**

 **CAPITULO I - Evil**

" _Aunque no muchos estén dispuestos a aceptarlo, nosotros los desdichados estamos conscientes de una terrible verdad… el destino tiene a sus favoritos"_

 _¿Qué puedo decir?, el destino realmente es una niña caprichosa ensañada en arrebatarme todo lo que eh tenido en mis manos, nunca intente realmente oponerme a las formas en que funcionaban las cosas, pero tampoco es como si hubiera acatado todo lo que me dictaban a pie de la letra en realidad, ¿pero pueden culparme por ello? me temo que sí._

 _Supe perfectamente que vendrían por mi después del bendito momento en que decidí abandonar al cerdo de mi ex marido, siendo honestos cualquier dama con algo de decencia lo hubiera hecho; tan solo pensarlo… una peluca ridícula y con ridículas mallitas no era ciertamente mi imagen de un hombre ideal. Pero solo dios sabe que acepte esos votos por mi pueblo, aunque puedo afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme en que no fue una de mis mejores ideas._

 _Madre… perdóname, realmente lo intente, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, trate de amarlos como tú me decías, trate realmente de hacerlos felices… ¡Pero esos malditos ingratos! ¡me dieron la espalda a los primeros vientos de cambio!, aunque viéndolo con más calma no puedo culparlos del todo, tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo en realidad. Ese pequeño tonto de Rhombulus, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma presentía que esa cabeza hueca me causaría un gran dolor de cabeza ¡y de qué manera!, siendo esté tonto hombre cristal-reptil el designado a ser mi verdugo personal. Podría jurar que lo disfruto, pero poniéndome sus… mmm… ¿escamas? Yo también lo hubiera hecho, al pobre no le cabía la menor duda de mi desprecio hacia su persona, pero regresando al tema estoy casi segura que la criatura no sabe realmente lo que les hace a sus víctimas._

 _Estar cristalizada vaya que fue toda una experiencia, una despreciable experiencia, por fuera podrá parecer un inofensivo estado de criogénesis con coma inducido, pero lo horriblemente cierto es que eso no verdad del todo, "el pequeño detalle" es que lo único que no logra realmente paralizar es el estado de consciencia y eso queridos para nada era una vida que valiera vivir y algunos otros pensarían que la muerte sería un acto piadoso en comparación._

 _Si lo que buscaban era que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba debo felicitarlos, estuvieron a casi nada de conseguirlo._

 _En el poco encantador estado de cristalización de mi "buen amigo" Rhombulus era plenamente consciente de mi entorno en su totalidad y mucho más que una bendición era un castigo peor del que pudiera haberme imaginado, la sensación era horrible en toda la extensión de la palabra; la incomodidad de no poder mover ni un dedo sumada a la aterradora sensación de no poder respirar es algo que estoy segura que no olvidare y para nada me llamarían una señorita claustrofóbica pero NUNCA le desearía a cualquier otro ser vivo pasar por ello._

 _Aunque esto solo fue la antesala de un circo de tormentos… principalmente empezando con el aburrimiento, con la capacidad de percibir cada maldito segundo solo hizo que el castigo se sintiera como una eternidad; minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día, llego el momento en que perdí la noción del tiempo y dormir con los ojos abierto tampoco ayudó mucho a mi comodidad. Agradezco demasiado que de alguna forma mi mente encontró una forma de retraerme en el interior._

 _No fue un alivio total en principio, antes de tan siquiera darme un respiro aguardaba una lucha a muerte con mis propios demonios internos y fue una lucha muy larga, siendo el primero de ellos la ira; el odio hacia mí misma y mi ingenuidad seguido casi instantáneamente el odio hacia el mismo pueblo que me dio la espalda y terminando con el odio hacia mis verdugos, una ira casi antinatural en mí que no cría capaz, pero el tiempo continuo y con ello todo ese odio paso a transformarse en otro tipo de tortura… miedo, un pánico avasallador sustituyo toda esa ira; sobre todas las cosas lo que más me aterraba el trágico destino de mi nueva familia… mi pequeña… mi hija, la idea de que la había perdido para siempre rasgaba cada uno de mis pensamientos, la idea me mortificaba a morir, saber que mi inocente criatura estaba completamente sola y sin sus padres que la protegieran y el miedo me consumió por completo al contemplar la simple idea de que ya no siguiera con los vivos, eso era el mayor de mis miedos pero igual de gran medida me preocupaba mucho el destino de mi amado Globgor, supe que recibiría un destino similar al mío solamente por el simple pecado de amarme… Dios no deseaba que el pasara por esto._

 _Ese miedo fue igualmente largo que toda mi ira aunque finalmente termino convirtiéndose en aceptación; eh ahí cuando por fin un poco de mi tormento ceso, el tiempo que siguió pude meditar de mi misma reviviendo junto con ello los más bellos momentos por los que vale la pena vivir, los escasos y gratos momentos con mis padres durante mi niñez, las valiosas enseñanzas de mi mentor y niñero no oficial Glossaryck, también los ardientes y apasionados momentos de mi adolescencia y todas aquellas infinidad de citas que en ese momento sabía que eran nobles almas que tuve la buena fortuna de conocer para finalmente conocer el significado del verdadero amor con Globgor… mi radiante gran amor que mucho más allá de lo que encantador y varonil exterior pudiera aparentar, él era un mar de ternura y amor incondicional que termino dándome la alegría más grande de mi vida, mi hija. Todos esos bellos momentos por fin trajeron paz a mi alma, al menos por lo que duro el resto de mi estadía._

 _La locura de la situación siguió su curso sin inmutarse mucho realmente, bueno al menos hasta aquel peculiar día… mi primer sorbo de aire fresco después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo._

 _Había sido parcialmente descongelada ese día y lo primero observar fue la responsable de tal osadía, una pequeña criatura que por lo que inmediatamente pude percibir era la mirada de una pequeña con una mirada que imploraba algo. Mi rápido diagnostico se vio bruscamente interrumpido por un "pequeño inconveniente", en ese momento descubrí un molesto efecto secundario consecuencia de mi momentánea liberación. Todo mi organismo empezó nuevamente a funcionar de golpe y por ello un hambre brutal alimentado por cientos de años asalto mis sentidos._

 _En todos los momentos de lucidez en los que pase prisionera contemple mi aparente lugar de reposo de pies a cabeza y claro está que no se me escapo tan vistoso detalle, frente a mí una gigantesca maquina acompañaba fielmente mis días, frente a mí se encontraba "una gran máquina expendedora" la cereza del pastel en el gran chiste de mi tragedia._

 _Aparentemente me convertí en un artículo de exhibición para los más curiosos con el pasar de los años y que mejor complemento para el entretenimiento que gozar con tus golosinas preferidas. Mentiría si no aceptara que su presencia año tras año se volvió toda una tentación inalcanzable, en mi vida pude presumir de una vista envidiable que tristemente ahora lo único que servía era para contemplar todos aquellos manjares que no podría probar, supongo que en cierta forma esto también era otra forma de tortura psicológica; ver esas deliciosas mantecadas, el crujiente y salado maní, los frescos dulces de maíz entre muchos otros pero más que nada mi mayor debilidad… C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E ¡dulce manjar de los dioses!... tantos buenos recuerdos vuelven con cada suculenta mordida, madre solía mimarme mucho con ellos, un chocolate para cada ocasión especial y debo confesar que en era un regalo muy presente en muchas de mis citas, mi querido solía dármelos para que siempre estuviera de buen humor… pero bueno creo que estoy desvariando ¿en que estaba? ¡oh sí! ¡la pequeña!, no le di tiempo ni de declarar sus intenciones porque antes que nada le imploré una barra de ese delicioso manjar. Esta gran hambre solo sería saciada con lo sé que se me había negado por tanto tiempo._

 _¡Oh por Mewni!_

 _Lágrimas de felicidad casi brotaban de mis ojos al momento del primer mordisco y casi inmediatamente después del otro y otro más, pero una vez saciada y parcialmente recuperada de mi momento de debilidad procedí a continuar con mi rápido análisis exhaustivo; esa varita, esa corona, el elegante atuendo que portaba y más intrigante aun… esas marcas en las mejillas, esas marcas innatas para todos los portadores de tiempo completo de aquel tesoro familiar que portaba en sus pequeñas manos ¿podría ser?, una lenta y efímera sensación de esperanza empezó a inundarme, cosa que no deje que creciera mucho, la pequeña afirmaba ser mi descendiente ¡de más de 300 años! Aunque mi estadía me había enseñado una valiosa lección "no esperar demasiado de mi buena fortuna"_

 _Era claro que no tenía la menor idea lo que había ocurrido en mi ausencia, pero los hechos claramente no cuadraban, sus rasgos parecían ser puramente mewhumanos, fue una característica que no pude pasar por alto, mi única progenie fue un hibrido mewhumano-monstruo con rasgos fuertemente marcados de su herencia, unos pocos siglos no bastarían para borrar por completo tales características, aunque sin más opciones no lo pensé mucho, solo me quedaba seguir el juego. Familia o no podía ver claramente que la pequeña niña necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda y no era difícil el adivinar porque cuando yo misma pase por ello. La corona para cualquiera que la llevara siempre significaba demasiado trabajo y responsabilidad y siendo tan joven era un peso aun mayor, un grado de empatía pude sentir cuando menciono el hecho de la pérdida de su madre al igual que la mía y puede que en otras circunstancias estaría gustosa de ayudarla, pero la experiencia me decía que no podría darme ese lujo y más aún cuando frente a mi estaba tal vez mi única oportunidad de salir._

 _La petición era "simple" matar a un inmortal "cosa sencilla", saber que mi reputación me precedía fue halagador más no el hecho que se me tachaba de un ser oscuro y todo tema respecto a mí fuera prohibido._

 _Tan valiosa información tendría que pagar muy caro y tendría que asegurarme por mi propio bienestar de que cumpliera con su palabra. Un trato entre reinas era el conjuro perfecto para que no hubiera cabida a la mala fe de nuestros actos y lo suficientemente poderoso como para liberarme de ese infierno._

 _Una vez que le di lo que deseaba mi mejor amigo tardo mucho en secundar a la joven reina y cristalizarme de inmediato, pero con la diferencia de que ahora solo tendría que esperar a mi eventual liberación por mi ahora nueva benefactora "La pequeña joven reina Moon" agradable chica, por cierto. Aunque poniéndolo en perspectiva ahora todo parece relativo, no todo salió como esperaba, la pequeña diablilla termino encontrando un vació completamente legal y me escape tuvo que postergarse unas cuantas décadas más._

" _La paciencia es una virtud" dicen por ahí y ciertamente si tuve que esperar para que la buena fortuna se dignara a voltear a verme. Irónico que de alguna extraña forma Moon termino ayudándome a caminar entre los vivos una vez más, Dios bendiga al amor y a las hormonas de paso que cuyo fruto dieron al retoño que termino por completar la tarea… la pequeña "Star Butterfly"._

 _El crujido a través de la cavernosa cueva de cristal era como música celestial para mis oídos, después me permití llorar por algo que no fuera dolor. Llore y llore muy fuerte ese día, nunca que extrañaría tanto cada sensación a través de mi como la leve brisa que ahora tocaba mi piel, el aire, aunque algo estancado era hipnótico de cualquier forma, el dolor de la completa falta de movimiento de mis órganos me causaba cosquilla porque por fin una vez más…_

 _¡Pude moverme de nuevo!_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. CAPITULO II - RETORNO

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo señores ¡Hola! un poco más tarde que lo usual, pero espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena.**

 **Sin nada más que decir espero lo disfruten.**

 **PD – Agradecimientos a** **allen Vth** **por la retroalimentación de ideas.**

 **CAPITULO II – RETORNO**

Toda una vida no vivida había regresado tan repentinamente hacia ella que fue demasiado abrumador para sus sentidos, pues no hace mucho había tenido lugar algunos de los momentos más desagradables para su ahora nueva vida.

Agotada tanto física como mentalmente, la dama oscura caminaba a paso lento y cansado a través de negros pasillos de piedra y escombros.

El lugar había pasado su mejor momento hace años, parecía que el sitio no había sido ocupado para nada en décadas pues lo único que escuchaba eran el escandaloso eco de sus pisadas y la voz de su propio pensamiento.

Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que todavía su mente aún se encontraba procesándolo…

—Mi pequeña… ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho? —Se preguntó muy débilmente a lo que con tanto fervor llevaba bajo el pecho.

Con un único brazo, protectoramente sostenía a lo único realmente le importaba; su pequeña, su niña envuelta en los harapos de su antiguo y desgarrado vestido.

Supo que su libertad tendría un precio, creía que estaba preparada para ello, pero nunca imagino que ello incluirá levantar su propia mano hacia su única hija.

—Perdóname pequeña, lo siento mucho—Decía mientras acurrucaba a una adormilada niña.

Aquellas palabras se sentían vacías y no podía evitarlo, pues su otro brazo se lo venía recordando fuertemente. Mientras su brazo derecho cargaba delicadamente a su pequeña, su brazo izquierdo sostenía fuertemente un peso que no esperaba volver a cargar; muy frío y pesado élegamente como ella misma se blandía de un lado para otro por cada lento paso que ella daba.

La varita real, aquel legado que nunca quiso ahora una vez más retornaba en sus manos en esa singular forma que tomaba cada vez que esta se sincronizaba con su alma, aquella oscura sombrilla desafortunadamente había sido el instrumento de castigo para su retoño descarriado.

—Todo ha pasado ya… no temas, ahora solo será un horrible sueño del cual espero nunca más tengas que recordar.

Sus palabras no estaban lejos de la realidad, su joven bebé no era tan joven antes de su llegada, sino que habían sido sus artes oscuras que la habían vuelto así. Imbuyéndola de tales arcanas hechicerías le había ultrajado años y años de vida y recuerdos.

La madre había cumplido su propósito, contener a su hija. Retornar y ver a tu pequeña convertida en un esperpento devora almas sedienta de poder no era sencillo.

—No me dejaste otra opción Meteora tuve que hacerlo—Se decía tratando de convencerse a si misma, mientras el eco de sus palabras se repetía a través de los vastos pasillos que recorría.

Tener cargando sobre su rebozo a su pequeña no trajo el alivio que ella esperaba más por el contrario una sensación de duda y arrepentimiento recorría todo su ser. Sus acciones sin duda eran necesarias, pero incluso con eso mente esa terrible sensación no la abandonaría y dudaba que lo hiciera.

 _Velo negro infernal_

La memoria escupía con desdén aquel oscuro hechizo que parcialmente había logrado su cometido.

 _Velo negro infernal_ no era un hechizo pensado para ser meramente defensivo, sino que tenía uno mucho más siniestro… la completa aniquilación de sus víctimas.

Borrar por completo la existencia de aquella alma en su interior hasta no dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubieran venido a este mundo.

Eclipsa estaba completamente al tanto de tales terribles efectos y aun así opto por usarlo, claro está que con remarcados y grandes ajustes. Solo Eclipsa era la única capaz de tal logro, si bien el título de "Reina de la Oscuridad" sonará demasiado ostentoso, perfectamente le hacía justicia a su basto dominio sobre el tema.

Cada movimiento, palabra recitada y cantidad de energía liberada estaban calculados de manera premeditada y precisa para modificar en un parpadeo tal hechizo letal solo gracias al producto de años y años de práctica.

Las consecuencias, aunque no letales aun así eran completamente irreversibles y notables. Para Meteora Butterfly el tiempo no se detuvo en el momento en que fue separada de las manos de sus padres, Eclipsa lo sabía desde el momento que la vio y no de la forma que con todo su corazón quería para ella. Como siempre perspicaz, Eclipsa fácilmente detecto que esos años de ausencia no trataron para nada bien a su progenie, en ella no encontró sino solo una cascara de lo poco que recordaba de ella.

Eclipsa agito rápidamente su cabeza, no había tiempo para torturase así misma pensando ello, no ahora. Su paso se apresuraba un poco más rápido entre la negrura de aquellos gigantescos recintos que alguna vez habito, echo una mirada rápida a su alrededor tratando de percibir cualquier tipo de amenaza para ella y su hija, aunque para su fortuna ahora solo estaban únicamente ellas dos acompañadas de sombras y antiguas esculturas ya olvidadas de extrañas criaturas.

Aquel antiguo templo que alguna vez fue su hogar ya no lo era más, de hecho, desde su llegada la sensación de pertenecer a algún sitio no tenía cabida en ella. Razones sobraban, ahora aquellos recuerdos solo vivirían en la memoria pues solo su estadía aquí solo tenía dos propósitos.

La entrada a la antigua recamara estaba completamente destruida, una mirada rápida solo indicaba que hubo rastros de una batalla no hace mucho.

—¡Tu hermoso cuarto! —farfullo indignada

El sagrado recinto de su pequeña había sido ultrajado, era claro que ya no tenían respeto por nada. Miro lentamente a su alrededor viendo aquellos escombros que solían ser el refugio de su hija, la mirada siguió hasta detenerse en un punto en específico. Eclipsa suspiro por un momento y con un leve esfuerzo logro tranquilizarse, la perdida al menos solo era material y esa imagen se lo decía.

El hermoso retrato de ella y su pequeña en un hermoso jardín todavía reposaba en lo alto de la recamara. Sin duda eran tiempos mejores, contemplo la imagen una vez más y cerro su mirada en una forma de despedida, era una lástima que ahora tuviera que destruir lo único en buen estado que quedaba en el recinto.

Levanto fuertemente su brazo izquierdo y concentrando un poco de su voluntad apunto su sombrilla sobre aquella imagen.

Un disparo de morada energía mágica golpeo contundentemente la pintura haciendo hueco pequeño en la pared. Escombros pequeños cayeron en el acto hacia al duro piso, resonando ligeramente seguidos de otro sórdido golpe que cayó sobre ellos.

El sonido metálico y seco pertenecía a una de las razones de su regreso a este lugar, cadenas entrelazada entre ellas rodeaban tan preciado bien… un libro.

—Sabía que algún día te necesitaría—Recito débilmente observando el libro en el piso.

La familia Butterfly guardo muchos tesoros invaluables a través de la historia, pero siempre siendo los más notorios dos en especial.

El primero que ella una vez más sostenía, la varita real y el segundo, aunque no menos importante, el libro de hechizos que lo acompañaba.

Poco de lo que tuvo tiempo de enterarse es que uno de ellos se había perdido para siempre, la última en línea de gobernantes "Star Butterfly" había sido la responsable de su destrucción y sin duda era un acto sin precedentes más sin embargo fue una de las causas que dieron origen a su inusual liberación.

Si bien la varita era completamente funcional sin el libro, perderlo era un completo acto de total irresponsabilidad por parte de las nuevas supuestas "Butterfly". Eclipsa aun siendo completamente creativa y autodidacta en muchas ocasiones nunca considero el hecho de desprenderse totalmente del libro, _todo saber es buen saber_. Tanto fue así que ella misma quiso contribuir de su cosecha de su oscuro saber para futuras generaciones.

Nunca lo material fue importante para ella no obstante el conocimiento era completamente diferente. Tras su engañosa y extrovertida personalidad se escondía una erudita consagrada, ello fue la causa de lo que ahora reposaba en el piso.

Un libro negro, pero en perfectas condiciones se encontraba enfrente de la reina y su hija envuelto en cadenas para su propia protección con una elegante y gruesa pasta adornada con piedras preciosas que se apreciaban a plena vista.

Brillantemente oculto sobre su primer y más grande bien que era su hija sabía que ella lo necesitaría algún día.

 _Su propia versión y única copia del libro de hechizos._

Ser orgullosa y soberbia no era algo por lo que se le caracterizara, pero esto era algo que ella consideraba su obra magna, pues no solamente era un transcrito del original, sino que tenía añadidos propios en cada uno de los capítulos con variantes que ella misma experimento de primera mano de los hechizos de sus ancestros y más aparte su propio capitulo con el material que nunca llego a la obra original.

Lo único que la reina lamentaba fue el hecho de saber que los capítulos posteriores a ella pertenecientes a las "Nuevas Butterfly" no pudieron ser rescatadas por obvias razones.

La única herencia verdadera que le quedaba a ella para su hija una vez más estaba en sus manos.

El libro era algo que no podía dejarse en manos de cualquiera por eso mismo no podía dejarlo aquí, lo levanto lentamente y resguardo mediante un hechizo de espacio tiempo dentro de la sombrilla.

—Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer mi niña—Eclipsa entrecerró los ojos de manera decidida miro hacia arriba y sin dudarlo un segundo fijo su siguiente más grande objetivo.

Levanto su sombrilla envolviendo sobre ella con una capa protectora de energía mientras rápidamente se elevaron, sin importar la seguridad de la estructura a su alrededor la brillante esfera continuo elevándose varios pisos atravesando paredes y escombros.

Su aterrizaje fue brusco pero cumplió con su papel llegando a su destino, una gigante puerta los separaba de su objetivo y con fuerte y decidido movimiento de la sombrilla salió disparada en escombros dándole paso a ambas.

La tierra de los escombros poco a poco se difuminaba para dejar paso una enorme sala cristalizada que bella y siniestramente cubría todo el lugar. Sus ojos no se separaban del centro de esta, un enorme y gigantesco cristal tenía lugar.

Uno de los únicos seres que más amaba en su vida y había soportado tanto se hallaba prisionero en su interior, su más grande amor y compañero… su Globgor.

Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se permitió el lujo de sentirse aliviada un poco.

—Hola mi amor estamos en casa—Dijo con el más profundo amor que en ese momento solo ella podía sentir.

Su principal objetivo, liberar a su amado de una prisión eterna…

Para ello requeriría por completo de todas sus fuerzas y tal vez poco más pues esta vez no contaba con el poder de un hechizo como el trato entre reinas, por lo que tuvo que poner a la pequeña Meteora a un lado en un lugar seguro para que pudiera utilizar ambas manos para lograrlo.

Él bebe se había despertado y percatado que había sido apartada sus brazos, su pequeño rostro poco a poco empezó a mostrar preocupación acompañado de un ligero sollozo.

—No te preocupes mi niña, pronto una vez más seremos una familia feliz—Trato de tranquilizarla mientras caminaba lejos de ella para que no pudiera lastimarla accidentalmente.

No estaba para nada segura si funcionaria, solo una débil esperanza y sentido de la responsabilidad la habían traído hasta este momento, lo único que le quedaba de fe sería puesto a prueba.

Así que empuño con furia y ambas manos su sombrilla y como si no hubiera un mañana concentro toda la magia contenida dentro de ella para poder lograr su única misión.

Los escombros alrededor de ella empezaron a flotar y agitarse bruscamente mientras que sus mejillas con su marca de belleza real brillaron como nunca antes, electricidad provocada por la energía oscura bailaba rápidamente alrededor.

Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y en su interior un genuino miedo por lo que sucedería estaba latente.

La sombrilla apuntaba al objetivo, sus manos temblaban y como un cañón libero todo lo que tenía hacia él, el sonido era ensordecedor y el retroceso hizo que ella saliera disparada incrustándose en una de las cristalizadas paredes.

El brillo del centro era cegador y la explosión que la acompaño aterradoramente vistosa. Los cristales de las paredes no dejaban de vibrar intensamente quebrantándose en el acto.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos tratando de poder ver claramente el resultado de sus acciones mientras hacía un esfuerzo por incorporarse rápidamente.

Humo purpura se esparcía por doquier y las chispas de magia rebotaban entre los cristales.

Su amado aun brillaba por la intensa energía vertida en su prisión, pero… desafortunadamente seguía intacta.

—¡QUEEE, NO ES POSIBLE! —Grito a los cuatro vientos desesperada—¡NI SIQUIERA UN RASGUÑO!

Sus gritos cada vez más altos y frenéticos fueron percibidos por su pequeña que aterrada observaba a distancia el espectáculo.

Eclipsa lo intento una vez más erráticamente concentrando lo que aún le quedaba de energías, una y otra vez las explosiones volaban por todas partes sin resultados distintos.

—¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! —Jadeando la oscura reina seguía y seguía, hasta que su cuerpo la obligo a ceder sobre sus propias rodillas.

Una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas recorría su rostro observando impotente a su amado, lanzo su sombrilla lo más lejos que pudo y agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos sacudía en negación los hechos.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Bramo con todo su ser haciendo llorar todavía más su pequeña que aún seguía a la distancia.

Eclipsa estaba emocionalmente destruida, su viaje había sido para nada, ella ni siquiera podía salvar a su amado. Lloro junto con su hija que en un triste coro que resonaba en la habitación, golpeo con su puño cerrado en frustración el duro y aun cristalizado suelo bajo ella, rompiéndolo y abollándolo a coste del dolor y ensangrentada mano.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía, no podía parar… una vez más la desgracia la perseguía.

El tiempo seguía pasando y no paraba de maldecirse a sí misma; los minutos se transformaron en horas y la noche amenazaba con caer y el consuelo no llegaba, su niña ya cansada ya solo sollozaba muy lenta y casi inaudiblemente.

 _No había nada que hacer_ , se dijo así misma mentalmente mirando perdidamente al vacío.

—Deja de hacer esto, por favor—Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Ella enmudeció en instantes, levanto su cabeza girando rápidamente a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa voz, sin resultado alguno.

—Glob…Glob… ¿Globgor? —Apenas pudo formular la pregunta.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, lo cual la obligo a pararse una vez más frente a su amado con la esperanza de que de alguna manera él se estuviera comunicando, pero… nada.

—Siento desilusionarte señorita…. Pero no—Dijo una penetrante y tranquila voz arriba de ella.

Ella con los ojos bien abiertos dirigió su mirada a la fuente.

—Tuuuu…—Acuso todavía jadeando y señalando al responsable con su dedo.

—Así es su majestad, yo—Tuvo como respuesta formalmente.

Encima de su amado se encontraba a alguien que no esperaba ver aquí, al menos no hoy y no ahora. Sentado tranquilamente estaba alguien que en algún tiempo pudo considerar un invaluable y gran amigo pero que ahora sinceramente no sabía que pensar de él.

Vestido con su icónica y sencilla bata amarilla, con piel azul y un cristal sobre su frente se hallaba su antiguo mentor, el pequeño Glossaryck rascándose tranquilamente su larga barba.

—¿No creíste que sería tan fácil o sí, vieja amiga?

 **Esto continuara…**


End file.
